Sand and Earth Protection
by BlueEyesBabyGirl
Summary: Before Sakura Haruno was born another Haruno was born actually Sakura's older sister, she was given to the Suna cause of her 'curse' and Befriended with a monster, but they never expected, Shukaku and Kyuubi to accepted her ether. GaaraxOC
1. Info chapter

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC(s)!**

* * *

_**Sand and Earth Protection Gaara**_

Name: Momo (Momo means Peach which is a pink flower in japan) Haruno (Sakura's Family)

Age: Whatever age Gaara is at the Start (and one year older then Sakura)

Hair: Pink like Sakura's.

Eyes: Green Eyes

Bloodline: Earth Element

Rank: Genine (to Chiyo) and Chinnune

Teachers: Elder chiyo

Wears: .

Best Friends: Sand sibblings

Chakra: Same amount as Naruto (that's with the 9 tailed too.)


	2. Chapter I Past

__

I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz

Ps. I don't own Final Fantasy. I only own the OC!

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_  
Ps. I don't own Final Fantasy. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sand and Earth Protection Gaara**_

Chp 1 Past.

It all started with the Haruno family, a year before Sakura Haruno was born, her mother was already pregmant, with her first child. The baby was born with soft pink hair and Earth Green eyes..

As months went on they were chossing a name for there first child.. but they couldn't choose one "Darling where is our child?" the father asked his wife. "oh. she's outside..-Oh No!" they both relized they left the young baby girl alone outside unprotective.

They ran outside and found there daughter on the ground playing with flowers they haven't seen before. the mother bent down to her child "Baby Girl where did you get these flowers?" Even the baby was young age she could understand what they said.

She raised her hands to her mother, then putted them on the ground again a little sten standed to grow out from the ground, and rose up, this flower was a PINK ROSE, both of the parents gasped, at the sight "I think our child is curused" the lady said, the man nodded.

"We are sending of to the Sand so no one will know that we had a child" his wife nodded, to him in agreement. Days later they left the child in the Suna (Sand village) with the Elders. The Old Lady Elder Chiyo choose to keep the Girl, and Raised her.

She found out about her power, the same way her parents found out about it too. "My Child you truely are incrediable" the old lady smiled and the growing child. "I have the Perfect name for you... Momo" the little girl eyes lite up she hugged the old ladys leg and smiled back to her. After years of growing she turned 6. Momo Was like a gift from the Gods, she was like an adult in a childs body.


	3. Chapter II Young Momo at the Park

_**I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz**_

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sand and Earth Protection Gaara**_

Chp 2 Young Momo at the Park

She was sitting down in the Park playing around with the sand what lyed on the ground, She had learn't a great deal of her power also it can protect her to.. she smiled then the sand rose alittle and then turned into flower pettles.

She was happy here in the suna, she heared children shouting.. she turned her head over her shoulder a group of children shouting at a boy the same age as her. She frowned. and stood up pushed herself off. Then turned and walked over to the group and the group ran away from her.

She turned to the boy who was crying. She looked at him "Hey you okay?" she asked the boy looked up at her. And stared at the pink haired girl "Aren't you afride of me?" he asked bring his tedy closer to him.

Momo just smiled at him, then said "No Silly how can I be?" He stared at her "I-I-h-hurt people" he stared at the ground. I looked at the ground to.

Then smiled at him.

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and ran off to her Elders House. "w-where are w-we going?" He asked Running with her. "Your going to meet my Elder Chiyo" i said running with him. They got to a house and opened the door "Elder Chiyo?" She asked, they heard footsteps.

"Momo, how many time it's not Elder Chiyo it's Granny to you dear or Chi -oh who's this Momo?" The Old lady called Chiyo said. "This is er-. What's your name?" Momo asked the boy. "G-Gaara" she smiled at him. "This is Gaara, Chi and Gaara this is my Elder Chiyo" He politely said hello.

"Momo why don't you go and play with Gaara and I'll make some Lunch for us are you staying for Lunch Gaara?" "er.. if it's okay?" he asked "Silly child it's fine" she smiled, he smiled back. "Come on Gaara" Momo grabbed his hand and took him to the Garden, which hand some pink, red, yellow, and white flowers this was strange.

"Why have you got flowers in your garden the sand will kill them" Gaara said "Well it's beaucse of me, I made them you could say" I smiled and went over to them. We were playing after a while.. them suddenly a couple on kuni knifes came out of know wear.

And flyed towards us. Momo head shot up ans so did Gaara flower Pettles and Sand flyed around us.. Momo stared at the man who dared to throw something at her and her new friend.

The flower follow around the man. "Momo! Gaara! Dinn-" Chiyo came outside and saw the man, she sent him a death Glare "Who dares to come onto my land and throw weapons at children at that in my care too." She asked him Coldly. The man starded at Chiyo "E-E-Elder I-I-I-!" "Spit it out thats an Order!" She order him to tell her.

"It w-w-w-was t-the K-Kazekage" Her eyes Darken by that name. "Leave out of my sight at once" she told, he disappered as some as the words came out of her mouth. "now-" she had her more happy tone on "Lunch is ready children, hurry up or it'll be cold" we nodded and quickly ran into the house. For lunch they had Ramen, it was always good then Chiyo made it. "Thank you Elder Chiyo" Gaara said with a bow "But I must head home, Goodbye Momo and you too Elder Chiyo" Gaara said while we were standing by the door. I waved at him saying bye.

Gaara Disappered from Momo sight. "Momo" I turned my head to Chiyo "Gaara is the yougest son of the fourth Kazekage, he is the one with the one tailed demoned" I stared at her and nodded yes "Become friends with him, make sure he lives along life, protect him, as I do from the Kazekage and his Enmeys and he'll do the same for you" I nodded.

"come on Momo, let's begain your training for the day" Momo's eyes light up she loved training more them her favourate Ramen flavor.


	4. Chapter III Years have go by

_**I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz**_

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sand and Earth Protection Gaara**_

Chp 3 Years have go by..

You were now your a Chuunin, Chiyo still is your teacher. She's really stricted with you and if your hurt she'll come to your adde(sp) Since Chiyo was your teacher you have meet Tsuande one of the Ledgendary Sannin she, took an interest in you too, she taught you healing and Tai-jutus with Chakra, also Chiyo has made you learn how to use a puppet and posion (how to make it and use it) too. The time around now is then Gaara is going to the Chuunine Exams.

'I wonder how Gaara is I haven't seen him for while' I throught while walking towards his house.

I knocked on the door after a these years i have meet his brother and sister. His sister is one of my best friends along with Gaara of course and His brother all i can say he's a prevert, all becuase i have more developete body doesn't mean he can hit on me! The door opened to see Temari, she smiled "Hey Mo, what can I do for ya?" she said leaning on the door frame.

"I'm here to see Gaara if he's-" "I'm right here" I afamiler Deep voice, of course I wasen't the only one how had changed over the years Gaara was growing just like me but in a man way and of course me in a women way, but Chiyo treats me like I haven't changed. I grabbed his hand "Come on!" yep that hasen't changed I still drag him to places. I ran towards the Desert Gates. "Momo" Both the Garuards greeted me, while I nodded we went through the gate, I was still holding his sand.

"come on.." i responded to him while we stopped, I summoned up the sand, yes thats right sand just like Gaara Does, but it's kinda harder for me to do his responds on his will. Yes as you can tell my powers have grow over years to i'm not the little girl anymore that can grow flowers from sand, put I can use any earth type never i need it, and that's including sand since it's part earth. We Transported to a little pond in the desert.

This is where we both come to think. we both sat down in the sand, Gaara had one leg down and other leg up with his arm on it. And Me, I had my hand on the sand behind me and legs flat on the ground. "I'm doing the Chuunin Exams in the Village Hidden Leafs" He said staring out into the Desert while I started into the water.

"I have learn't from Chiyo that i was from there Hidden in the Leafs, my family didn't want me because of what I am,... Same as you sort of" I responded "Your Earth Element" he stated not questioned, anyway i nodded yes. "so your going to the exam right? Aern't the sand planning to invade with the Sound?" I asked he nodded.

"Are you going to invade?" he asked. "No Chi wouldn't want me part of the Kazekage plans" I said the Kazekage name in discust as it was poision itself. "I understand" He spoke, he knew how Chiyo was with me and even with him she treated us like children, well treats me more like a child then what she does with Gaara.

"But, that doesn't mean you can't have funny" I smiled at him, he turned and gave me a small smile back which is sort of rare then we were alone. The sun was setting we watched quietly together. Then the stars came out both of us watching the stars, we didn't need to talk because we could tell that we were injoying eachothers company.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

GAARA POV

I was watching the stars for the last time from this spot with Momo 'I leave for the leaf village tomorrow' I stared up in the sky. "Momo" I said her name waiting for a response, she didn't answer.

I turned and saw her lying in the sand eyes closed, sleeping. I stared at her, and turned back to the stars, a shinning yet moving star moved in the sky 'flying star.. I wish' i turned my face to Momo sleeping form 'for her to be safe While I'm...' "gone" I said the last part outloud.

I stared back to the water refection of the moon. After awhile I turned to her sleeping form again.

'I should take her home' i stood up and bent down to her level. 'it's strange even then we were younger you were the first one who was a loud to touch me even now you can stil do it.. but no one else can' I picked her up Bridle style I have done this many times with her 'she always wants to stay awake with me, but she ends up falling asleep in the end' and I started walking back to Elder Chiyo House.

* * *

MOMO POV - Next Day

I wake up on my bed 'Gaara took me home again, I must thank him' I had a shower and dressed into to an outfit like Temari's (AFTER the Chuunin Exam outfit) but it was Purple and White with Bandages on my legs.

I walked down staires "Good morning Chi" "Morning Momo, Gaara brought you back again last night you know that don't you?" I sat down oppsiter her "yes" i said she smiled at me. After Breakfast wait at the gate for the Sand Sibblings. After afew mins they came with Baki there sensia "So your going yer" I asked Gaara Nodded And Temari ran pull to me and Hugged me. "Wow! Tem are you moving or something cause i didn't expect to be glomped" we laughed "no, but it'll be a long time still we see eachother again" I nodded I said bye bye to them one by one "Bye Ero (Ero = Prevy)" "Get my own nickname YAY!" Temari giggled "Kakauro you know that means Pervy in japanese" Temari giggled.

"Yer-WHAT!?" he said "anyway bye PINKY" he said. I just Shrugged my shoulders. I hugged Temari "Bye Tem keep an eye on Gaara for me" I wispher the last part. She nodded. "By Mo". Then i turned to Gaara I knew he didn't want to say anything so i said it to him.

"Remember what I said yesterday and Thanks" I smiled to him, He nodded in reply. "Ibki" I nodded to him.

"Momo" He nodded back. They left Walking out the gate while i waved bye then disappeared for my training with Chiyo.


	5. Chapter IV While Gone and Come Back

**I don't own naruto. Only the OC**

**_  
Chp 4 -While Gone and Come Back_**

* * *

**_GAARA POV_**

**_I was watching my sibbling fighting with the weaklings. _**

**_The Blond had high Chakra but looked Stupid and dum, Naming him a WEAKLING!_**

**_Then there was a child, It look pathetic!Then there was PINK which catched my eye Mom- No that's not her but she does look like her, but no weak Chakra, and looks weak too, Maybe she her relative since she said her family was from here, any WEAKLING! Then there was that one, my eyes turned to the child with a chicken butt hair style._**

_'if only Momo was here she'll be laughing at his hair style' _**_I smirked at the thought anyway kinda strong Chakra, he even hit Kakauro, so he's the strongest out of the group i saw an symbole a Uchiha huh? 'Well she said have fun so I'll will' "Your a disgrace to our village" I stated_**

**_"G-Gara" I reappeared down by my siblings. "Were leaving" _**

**_"But Gaara that girl looks like-" cutted of Temari "I Know, she told why" i responded her and carryed on walking. "Wait! whats your Name?" the Uchiha asked._**

**_ "Who me?" Temari asked "No the one with the Grouden on his back" I turned to him. "Gaara of the Desert and I'm curious about your name too" "Sasuke Uchiha" 'he has the same eyes' I turned and carried on walking "WAIT! YOU WANNA KNOW MY NAME!" the loud blond shouted_**

**_"No" was the only response that was heard._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**TO THE INVASION**

GAARA POV

I was half in my transformation, I went to attack Sasuke Uchiha with my sand arm but the Pinked Haired brat got in the way. She cryed in pain, I looked at her I looked at her a flash of Momo's face was there 'Momo no this isn't Momo! Momo is in the Sand!' then another flash of my so called 'Uncle who loved me' this fulled me with hatred which made me forget about Momo.

* * *

MOMO POV

I was sitting down in my room looking at old pictures of me and Gaara, _'I miss you, it's lonely without you even those i have got Chiyo but it's not the same'_ I sighed then i felt pain in my heart.. "AHH!!" I had a hand over my heart! I ran down stairs clenching my Heart.

"CHIYO!!" She came running "Momo! whats wrong?" "It hurts here" she looked down to my heart and looked Nervous.

* * *

GAARA POV

"if you fight for others you'll never advance too this level... Forget your friends and fight for yourself and only for yourself" I said I felt little pain in my head but got rid of it quickly. "Your insane forget my friends.. Keep talking then you can because I'm going to shut you up once and for fall!" the annoying blound Naruto Yelled.

He tryed to attack me i whacked him with My sand Tail, He got back up. I had flashes in my head My uncles last words _'I hate you Gaara, I alwaysed hated you, you never will be loved Gaara'_ I got brought back by the blond summoning a frog? I went into my full transformation in human size.

He grabbed the frog and tried to Dodge my attacks. "AND AGAIN!" I sent Sand After Him again. He made Clones of his-self. I grinned to myself. He shoved a kunia knife up my hand and i whacked him away, after that explosion my sand had melted on him then it can back he did more shadow clones "how came you summon so many clones?" Then all the clones attacked me and i fell out the tree.

* * *

MOMO POV

I was breathing Heavly on the couch with a wet cloth on my head "Gaara" I said weakly. Chiyo I nodded and understood what I meant. '_Gaara your in pain and making me in pain too_' I gasped out on pain to my elder "C-Chiyo It H-Hurts"

* * *

GAARA POV

I letted my Demon take FULL control "sand Berrial" the sand surrounded him "SUMMONING JUTUS!" The frog took off the Sand Arm with his sword and then it melted and came back to me and fixed my arm. I came out And did a sleeping Jutus, and fell asleep but before i fell flash went through my head nut it was blured it looked like a girl sleeping _'who is she?'_ that's then i fell sleep.

* * *

MOMO POV

I sucked in my breath, "Chiyo! H-he I-I-I Don't g-Get i-It H-he's in peace b-but pain" Chiyo nodded and bent down changed the cloth then holded my hand.

* * *

CHIYO POV

_'this is strange she can feel Gaara's Pain, it's ether he's forgotten her or It's there Element since Gaara's Demon is an Earth Control one of sand and i have seen her control sans... Poor Child she's in pain and I can't help.. at least i can comfort her still the pains stops' _she thought while trying to aid the child she thought as her own.

* * *

GAARA POV

'I Feel Pain.. I'm waking up' I felt the demon going back "you think I'm a Fool!" My sand went under the Toad Tounge.

"I'll wipe you off the face of the earth!" when i said earth a flash off a flower was brought into my mind. I letted my sand get a stronger grip on the girl. "Believe me I will kill you" i said to him he got angry 'he can still summon up Chakra' "Get ready you crazy monster" I did a hand seal.

"Die" He jumped towards me my sand came around him, he didn't move "I've had it with you!" he shouted and head butted me!

* * *

MOMO POV

I was breathing heavly "H-hes a-a wake" I said then i felt pain in my head "AHHH!" the sand and flowers outside the house were going crazy.

* * *

GAARA POV

"GAH!" I fell into a tree, we jumped at eachother ready to punch eachother, he punched me! Falling...falling... He's coming towards me "NO! stay way!" i shouted

* * *

MOMO POV

My Breathing was coming back to normal slowly I opened my Hand slowly and flower petals flow out of it _'send him a message'_ ''Gaara" I spoke softly. Chiyo turned to me and smiled, I smiled Back.

* * *

GAARA POV

He was still coming towards me _'He's coming to kill me...' _I was facing him... he was still coming a shadow floats over me I looked up and saw Yellow, pink and white flower Petals, they fell beside me one on my bleeding forehead.

"Huh?" the looked at me. "Momo... I'm Sorry" the flower dissolved in to my skin and healed my wounds. "Why Momo.. I forgot about you and now your healing me.." I questioned as if she could hear me.

"Momo? Who's that?" the blond asked "She's my only friend she looks like her.." I looked over to his pink haired friend. "She looks like Sakura?" I nodded Suddenly the wind blow another pink petal floated a land on my noes. I stared at it..

* * *

MOMO POV

Chiyo said that she was going to make us some Tea to drink, While I Layed down i opened my Palm and send "Come Home Soon" I letter it go and hoped he got it.

* * *

GAARA POV

I stared at it.. The sand to to make my Grouden and it floated over to me and then I heard Her voice through the Flower to my Grouden and back to my noes "Come Home Soon" her voice was so soft.

"is that her voices?" I turned to the bloud "you can hear it?" I question the boy who proved me wrong. "yer.. it's like an angel" Naruto looked softly up into the air while he spoke his words.

"mm.. she was in pain i can tell" I said looking back into the blue skys. "huh? she was in pain?" Naruto asked laying next to me.

"yes, we are sort off contected were Best Friends and she's my only friend... and she's and Earth Element so my sand in part of her Element so is my Demon.. I hurted her by forgetting her" I frowned "she shouldn't forgive me.. she told me to have fun but.. My hatered got in the way see what was clear in my head... I need to see her ask her forgiveness" I said to him that's then my sibblings came.. "Gaara" Temari said "I have had anothe Naruto has showen me that my hatred as blinded me since i left Momo" looked up to see flower Pettles Swirling in the wind above me...

"I also believe that the girl with pink hair...Sakura is Momo's sister.. but Momo.." I frowned.

"That's anothe Gaara let's head home" Kakauro said, they both took one of my arms "Kakauro, Termari forgive me.." I asked them forgiveness.

It was silent for awhile still Temari spoke up."It's okay..Momo will be happy that you asked forgiveness from us" she said smiling I looked down "Thank You"


	6. Chapter V Off to help the leaf

_**I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz**_

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

_**Sand and Earth Protection Gaara**_

Chp 5 Off to help the leaf

* * *

MOMO POV

It's been a week since my Best Friends came back, I have forgiven Gaara, but really he already had my forgiveness before he asked for it.. I have been helping Gaara with his Moves with the sand. Also since the Kazekage is dead.. Elder Chiyo has been busy, so I haven't Seen her alot lately apartmently the Hokage in the leaf died and now they have a New Hokage which is an old friend of Chiyo and my old sensia Lady Tsuande. We just got word from Chiyo who is sort of sorting out the mission I'm going on, that Sasuke Uchiha is becoming a missing-nin we have to take him back to the leaf village before he gets to Orochimaru.

"Momo, Gaara, Termari, Kakauro It's time for you to leave Momo you are incharge of this Mission dismissed" Chiyo said "Yes" we all said and disappered I was leading "4 people up ahead" Temari said, I nodded.

"Right Kakauro go for the furest away, Temari the second closest and me and Gaara can deal the next one" they nodded, they waited for the order."Split" as I said the word the 2 disappeared in oppsite directions "Gaara.. If my guess are right this is Orochimaru Sound 5 his highest ranked Ninja's his bodygaurds" Gaara nodded.

"let's hurry" he said, running/jumping faster ahead, I smiled and I did a Big jump to keep to him.

We made it we found a Leaf Ninja who looked Drunk?

* * *

Kakauro POV

I summoned my puppet and putted infront of Kiba blocking the Guys attack "What the!?"

* * *

MOMO POV

Gaara made the attack stop on the weired looking Boy with his sand."ARGH!" the boy came towards us with the Sand.

* * *

Temari POV

I opened my Fan And Flew the wind towards the girl, who was going to attack shikimaru "Who are you!?" she said clinging on to the tree

* * *

Kakauro POV

"What ya know looks like were allies this time" Kiba Said

* * *

Momo POV

"Huh?!" the boy said hearing the sand come back to us and lands infront of Gaara's feet "Who are you?" a man with white hair, with 2 red dots on his head.

* * *

Temari POV

"ALLIES OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!"

* * *

Kakauro POV

"WERE SHINOBI"

* * *

MOMO POV

"OF THE SAND" both of us said.

Gaara stepped forward, so did I. We stood there facing the man who attack the Leaf Ninja "He is Gaara of the Sand and her?" The weird Ninja said "Momo of the Sand too" I responded. "Gaara, Momo" He boned guy said strecking "Is that what they call you two" my eyes narrowed at his Figers. He sent his figerstips towards us, as first Nature Gaara's Sand responded protecting both of us they came though the sand slowly. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the bone coming through his sand. "He's from the Kaguya Clan"I told Gaara, he nodded, his sand showed his face.

"inpolsived aern't you" it was quiet i used this time to think _'Lady Tsuande explained to me about this clan; Kaguya Clan Very Rare Bloodline in this clan bones can be taken out of the body and then the calcium in the body willl make a new one, plus it makes the bone stronger then normal bone and flexible too, but this clan was whipped out from the Hidden in the Mist so, were are no severs...' _Tsuande's words hang through her head _'but then again Orochimaru always has his hands in something dirty'_ I throught. "your different" Gaara spoke. "huh? I was thinking" i spoke. "When you frought against me you had much more sharpness" Gaara spoke.

_ 'Oh.. so he's the one who he fought in the second exam.. What did Temari say he's name was..Lee?' _Lee stood up and said "I figured you'll say that I'm not that kind of person to hold a Grudge.. Even so because of you I had a very tough time of it" It was quiet still Gaara Could bak his sand "Really" was all he said "Anyway why have you come here?" Lee asked "I owe the Leaf.. I Owe a Leaf a Grate Debt" Lee turned to me "And you?"

"Me? Well helping an Old friend and teacher" He noddeds then We all heard an echo **''Sasuke!''**

"who is that?" I asked "Naruto" Gaara told me. 'Naruto was the one who made him stop his hatered when I wasen't there' I smiled "anyway your Kimimaro from the Kaguya Clan who was whipped out and by the looks of it Orochimaru got to you and took you own as his own" Kimimaro stared at me "and just awarning Gaara His bones are stronger then normal bone, plus he has the Curse Mark that Orochimaru's Goons have so we have to be careful and you-" I turned my gaze to Rock Lee "Stay out of this fight on do you want to go back to not being a ninja?" Lee stared at me.

"Good then stay out of this Lee" I said me and Gaara Step forward. Lee Ran to attack him, but sand catched his foot and land face first in the sand. Me and Gaara Continued to move forward. Gaara glanced at me "He's Taijutsu" he nodded I ran at Kimimaro, and Gaara's Sand followed.

I went to punch him he doughed them all them Gaara's sand came into the fight, This was what we were working on his sand movments and my taijutsu movements together. Kimimaro Saw the sand coming to his face, he went to hit it any with his sword-bone but I punched through the sand and hitted his bone it smashed into pieces, his eyes widen in shock and then I punched him in the face he went flying back, when stopped and stood up i quick went back to Gaara's side just incase "WOW! such powerful Taijutsu to break that bone, I couldn't even do that!" Lee Shouted.

"hmm.. seems you can work together but what happens if you had to swape the girl has to go long range and you boy up close" He ran at us Me and Gaara Spareated from eachother quickly Gaara went back to Lee while I was Quiet far way from them. 'Right Gaara has limited amount of Sand and my Element is always an opption.. I could help Gaara By Getting the sand from the Earth's crust' I nodded to myself.

And sat far behind Kimimaro so he wouldn't notice me. I started makeing the Sand for Gaara.

* * *

GAARA POV

'_Where are you Momo' _I felt sand shift under my feet_ 'Sand this aern't mine' _I looked behind Kimimaro and Saw Momo _'She creating sand for me to use more Jutsu wih my sand so it'll be easyer to kill him' _I smirked.

"What are you smirking at Gaara of the desert" I kept my Smirk on. _'She's finshed now I need a Distraction'_ "DON'T PUT YOUR BACK TO YOUR OPPENT!" Momo Shouted. Kimimaro Turned around and Saw Momo, then she punched the ground creating what looked like an earth quake, while she was doing this I was Gavering my sand and the new sand together to do the final move.

"Desert Sand Coffin" I putted my hands on the ground.. and that my sand listening and made the move I wanted..

* * *

MOMO POV

"Desert Sand Coffin"_ 'this is it' _I watched Kimimaro went underground. The sand start to viberate Then thousands of tall white bones came from the ground. I jumped doughing them. And landed and then I saw Kimimaro behind Gaara getting ready to stab him _'NO!'_ I shouted in my mind. Gaara looked terrified, It was like slow-motion I summoned up the Ground infront of Gaara to protect him like his sand wall but it was a ground wall.

And then Kimimaro suddenly stopped out of the blue and died. Realife washed over Gaara's face when he saw the ground wall. He turned to face me and gave a small smile as a thank you good thing Lee didn't see it because he was looking at Kimimaro.

Us three walked back to the village hidden in the leafs._ 'i wonder what it looks like.. I rember the day my so caled ''Parents'' found out about me and sent me to the Sand, to be honest I like the sand better then the leaf village. Can't wait til I get to see Lady Tsuande again.... or should I Say Hokage of the leaf'_


End file.
